Dirty Secrets
by Thomaz Volk
Summary: O que pode acontecer em uma simples detenção?NC-17, SLASH, DRARRY,SPOILERS HP5 E ONE-SHOT


_NC-17; Slash; Spoiler de HP5; Os personagens aqui descritos não me pertencem. Todos pertencem à autora J., à Warner Bros, à editora Rocco, e a todos que ajudaram a montar essa viciante aventura que conquistou o mundo "trouxa"._

_Sem mais blábláblá, aproveitem essa deliciosa Fic slash Drarry. (N. do A.: para os que não curtem slash –principalmente Drarry- é melhor parar por aqui... Ou não)._

_**Dirty Secrets**_

Detenção. Já estava começando a fazer coleção de tantas que recebia. Mas, como disse Murphy em uma de suas leis, "nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar." Só existia uma coisa pior que detenção: detenção junto com Draco Malfoy.

Essa é a pura verdade. Draco Malfoy: loiro, alto, olhos azuis-claros, magro e de pele clara como pergaminho. A "pintura viva da perfeição", como diz Luna. Apanhador do time da Sonserina, portanto (provavelmente) musculoso.

Harry não era alto, porém já não era mais tão baixo, tinha cabelos negros, de pele clara como marfim e olhos verdes esmeralda. Tinha um físico magro, mas ao mesmo tempo musculoso e ágil por ser também apanhador - da Grifinória.

"detenção com o Potter" Pensou "tudo o que eu precisava". Draco estava em frente à sala do professor Snape, encostado na parede, esperando Harry para entrarem juntos para a detenção.

"Potter, Malfoy. Detenção hoje, às oito horas na minha sala." Dissera o professor só porque Draco tinha jogado Pó de pedra da lua na poção de Harry, fazendo-a explodir e Harry o tinha estuporado por isso.

Harry estava dobrando o corredor a caminho da sala de Snape quando alguns pensamentos começaram a assaltá-lo. Pensava em como deveria ser o corpo do sonserino por baixo de todo aquele uniforme. Em qual deveria ser o tamanho de seu pênis. Será que ele era tão quente quanto Harry? Ou será que era frio, como aparentava em seus olhos? Porém, Harry tratou logo de espantar esses pensamentos, pois estava quase na sala do professor.

- É pra hoje Potter? – perguntou Draco, impaciente.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. Já não basta colocar a gente numa detenção com o Snape? Ou será que você está afim de mais uma?

- Hunf – Bufou Draco.

Harry bateu na porta e ela se abriu quase instantaneamente. O professor não estava sentado, como normalmente, aliás, não havia ninguém na sala.

- Outra habilidade sua, Potter? – perguntou Malfoy

- Que habilidade, Malfoy? – devolveu Harry, entre dentes.

- Arrombar portas!- respondeu rindo e entrando também na sala redonda, vazia.

- Malfoy? –perguntou enquanto se virava para o garoto – Por que você tem que ser tão pacolóide sempre? -(N. do A: Pacolóides são bruxos que nascem somente com parte do cérebro e são mais burros que Trasgos.)- Você não vai crescer nunca? Quer saber? Não me interessa! Eu vim aqui pra cumprir a detenção e não pra discutir com uma doninha albina quicante.

- Escuta aqui cicatriz...

- Não enche Malfoy!

Em cima da mesa do professor havia algumas provas do sexto e sétimos anos, algumas poções e um bilhete, dobrado em quatro, endereçado a "_Potter & Malfoy_".

- O que é isso? – perguntou Malfoy, cutucando com a ponta da varinha o conteúdo de um pote.

- Guarda isso e vem aqui, Malfoy! É um bilhete do Snape...

- Professor Snape, Potter, professor. – disse guardando o pote.

- Idiota – disse balançando a cabeça – Aqui diz:

"_Potter e Malfoy,_

_Dentro da segunda gaveta da minha escrivaninha há uma chave. A terceira estante (da esquerda para a direita) é uma porta secreta. Use a chave para abri-la._

_Sua detenção: dormirem lá. JUNTOS._

_Se eu sonhar que vocês não dormiram lá vocês terão detenções até o final da vida medíocre de cada um de vocês._

_Severo Snape_

_PS.: o décimo sétimo pote abre a estante. Torça-o LEVEMENTE para abrir."_

Harry e Draco se entreolharam.

- Sem chance. – disse Draco

- Nós não temos muitas opções. – respondeu Harry.

Harry sabia que o "querido" professor iria pagar bem caro depois disso... "Custe o que custar" Pensou "Você vai pagar MUITO caro". Foi até a segunda gaveta, pegou a chave, se dirigiu para a estante e girou levemente o décimo sétimo pote. Um estralo e não havia mais estante. Só uma passagem escura para outra sala. Ambos se entreolharam, novamente, e entraram pela passagem, ouvindo que a porta voltara a se materializar atrás deles.

Murphy disse: "se uma coisa está ruim é porque pode piorar". Para pânico de ambos só tinha uma cama.

- Mas que Droga é essa?- Draco foi o primeiro a se desesperar

O quarto era aconchegante. Sem janelas, e a sua única saída era pela porta pela qual entraram. A cama de dossel, como as dos dormitórios, era maior que uma cama de casal normal. O ambiente espaçoso dava lugar, também, a alguns armários com poções, quadros vazios, estantes de livros e tapetes felpudos. Ambos olhavam o ambiente com ar surpreso. "ele dorme aqui?" pensava Harry que não conseguia imaginar Snape dormindo num lugar daquele. Na verdade, era uma cena quase impossível de imaginar: um morcego seboso, dormindo confortavelmente deitado, num lugar aconchegante daquele. Na verdade era uma cena quase impossível de imaginar: aquele morcego seboso dormindo num lugar tão aconchegante.

-Se meu pai souber dessa detenção, ele acaba com o Snape. - disse Draco, com raiva.

-Professor Snape, Draco, Professor Snape!- debochou Harry- E nós não temos muitas opções, temos? A menos que você saiba conjurar uma cama, reclamar não vai resolver muita coisa.

-Cala a boca, Potter! Aliás, eu já estou de saco cheio de você, cicatriz!! Passou a hora de te ensinarem as regras do mundo bruxo, Potter pirado.

-E quem vai me mostrar elas? Você, doninha quicante??

-E ainda tem dúvida?- perguntou Malfoy, dando dois passos na direção de Harry.

-Experimenta galinha!!- retrucou Harry.

O primeiro soco veio por parte de Draco, seguido de dois de Harry. Ambos rolavam no chão, ora um por cima, ora outro. Draco parou por cima de Harry, rindo um pouco. Vendo a desvantagem, fez Draco cair e então segurou suas mãos contra o chão.

Estava em vantagem, sabia disso, mas a situação era bastante desconfortável. Harry estava sentado em cima de Draco, exatamente onde o sol não bate, portanto sentia o que o sonserino escondia.

Os dois ficaram um longo minuto se encarando, até Draco levantar a cabeça e beijar Harry de surpresa, num puro ímpeto de excitação, bem calorosamente.

Harry, assustado, afastou-se depressa.

-Você está louco, Malfoy?- sentindo certo constrangimento por ter gostado da boca do sonserino na sua.

Draco aproveitou-se da distração de Harry para jogá-lo no chão e imobilizá-lo.

-Admite Potter. Admita que você também gostou!

-É claro que eu não gostei- mentiu, sentindo-se corar perante o olhar excitado de Draco.

Sentia que seu pênis estava ficando ereto como, podia ver pelo volume na calça, o de Draco. Soltou Harry lentamente, aproveitando a excitação de ambos. O corpo quente do sonserino o estava deixando louco.

Draco parecia perdido. Aproveitou-se e o puxou ficando sentado no chão com o sonserino em seu colo. Uma mão puxava Draco pelo pescoço para mais um beijo, dessa vez totalmente recíproco, enquanto a outra passeava pelas suas costas.

As mãos de Draco também agiram depressa. Ambas no peito de Harry, subindo e descendo até arrancarem-lhe a camisa com tal ferocidade que arrebentaram alguns botões. Harry fez o mesmo enquanto deitava Draco no chão. Sentia as mãos quentes de Draco tentando abrir sua calça e fez o mesmo.

Sentia-se corar um pouco estando seminu portando um físico magro e a pele tão clara. O corpo de Draco era quente por baixo do seu. E o beijo ininterrupto só colaborava com isso. Magro, não tão claro quanto Harry e um pouco definido. "Bastante excitante" na opinião de Harry.

Draco olhava o corpo de Harry com um pouco de assombro por ser bem mais do que esperava. A pele clara lhe caia tão bem que excitava Draco ainda mais. Porém, o que mais o intrigava era o volume na cueca preta de Harry. Era bem mais do que imaginara ser. Entre beijos, gemidos e olhares, Draco pensava se o dele seria maior do que o seu. Se fosse já sentia vergonha de imaginar.

Draco ficaria surpreso se soubesse que Harry imaginava a mesma coisa sobre o volume em sua cueca, também preta. Tanta excitação era demais para Harry. De tão ereto, seu pênis começara a doer um pouco, como se gritasse para sair.

Não aguentando mais, Harry terminou de despir Draco. O sonserino também o fez, talvez também não aguentando mais o tesão que sentiam. Para o alívio de ambos, tinha o pênis de mesmo tamanho. O de Draco, aparentemente, mais fino.

Harry decidiu testar sua força carregando Draco para a cama. O sonserino sentia-se um pouco sem ação quando decidiu atacar e ser mais ativo. Puxou Harry para a cama e o deitou. Pegou o belo membro que se estendia para cima, ereto. Ouviu Harry gemer um pouco quando começou um movimento para cima para baixo com as mãos. Mas o auge da excitação de Harry foi quando Draco começou a acariciar a cabeça de seu pênis com a língua, lenta e delicadamente. Depois passando por toda a extensão até o púbis. Com o membro todo na boca, começou o mesmo movimento que fizera com as mãos, para cima e para baixo, um movimento contínuo, quente.

Sentia agora a necessidade de uma coisa mais forte, que unisse os dois corpos em um só. "E com Potter nesse estado será fácil" pensou Draco. Passou as mãos lentamente para a cintura de Harry. O grifinório gemeu contrariado quando sentiu as carícias pararem e antes que abrisse os olhos, sentiu uma dor aguda e rápida, porém excitante. Sentiu a penetração e deixou um singelo gemido escapar.

O movimento que Draco fazia com a cintura levava ambos ao auge. Harry puxou Draco para mais perto quando sentiu o sêmen do sonserino em seu ânus. Ambos gemeram, quase em uníssono, quando sentiram que chegaram ao orgasmo. Draco deitou-se ao seu lado, cansado demais para falar algo.

"Agora é aminha vez" pensou Harry quando viu que Draco quase mergulhava na inconsciência. Delicadamente, passou para cima de Draco e começou a beijar seu corpo, do pescoço até um pouco abaixo do umbigo. O, ainda ereto, pênis de Draco foi tomado pela boca suave de Harry. Copiando o movimento feito pelo sonserino, sentia o pênis do loiro, como se fosse possível, ficar ainda mais ereto. Ainda excitado parou as carícias bruscamente e levantou Draco pela cintura. Assim como Harry, o sonserino reclamou baixo quando pararam as carícias. Quando sentiu a penetração, gemeu baixo e aproveitando ao máximo o prazer que sentia.

Sentia o ânus meio apertado de Draco envolvendo o seu pênis. Era quente e quase tão excitante quanto o corpo sonserino. Harry puxava e empurrava Draco, assim como com a sua própria cintura, pressionando cada vez mais o seu pênis no ânus de Draco. O movimento de vai-vem os levava ao auge do sexo, ao orgasmo iminente. Dessa vez ambos sentiram a intensidade do ato.

Draco sentiu escorrer de seu ânus o líquido quente que fora liberado pelo pênis de Harry. Cansados, ofegavam um pouco. Harry deitou-se sobre o sonserino, beijando-o, depois ao seu lado. Os dois, cansados, oscilavam entre a consciência e a inconsciência. A atividade fora tão intensa que ambos se deixaram vencer pela inconsciência.

Draco acordou por instinto. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso "são sete horas ainda, que droga". Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu o peso de algo que o prendia na cama. Virou-se e encontrou dois olhos verdes que se abriam lentamente, assim como as lembranças da noite anterior.

Um pigarro os despertou do choque para levá-los à completa humilhação. Snape estava parado ao pé da cama, de braços cruzados, ao que parecia há muito tempo.

- Acho que vou deixar o casal se vestir. – disse Snape com um meio sorriso irritante na cara.

Cada um se vestiu sem sequer trocar uma palavra. Antes de passar pela porta, se olharam e, de novo, não disseram nada. Passaram pela mesa do professor sem olhá-lo, pois sabiam que ele os olhava. Uma vez fora da sala, cada um se virou para um lado do corredor e começaram a andar lentamente.

- Potter!– chamou Draco.

- Sim?- respondeu

- Bom sábado pra você cicatriz.

- Bom sábado pra você também doninha.

Com um meio sorriso, cada um se virou e seguiu o seu caminho para sua sala comunal.


End file.
